The subject matter disclosed herein relates to inflatable evacuation systems. More specifically, the subject disclosure relates to a system and method for controlling inflation of an inflatable evacuation system.
A conventional inflation system for an aircraft evacuation slide includes a compressed gas cylinder with a few mechanical parts to regulate and direct gas flow to an inflatable slide system. A gas generator generally initiates the inflation system and is consumed during the inflation process. Inflation systems are routinely tested before its final installation in an aircraft. Multiple inflation tests may be performed before the inflation system is considered ready for deployment, thereby consuming multiple gas generators. Due to the cost of gas generators, preparing an installation system for deployment on board an aircraft can generate significant costs. Therefore, there is a desire to inflate inflatable evacuation systems without using gas generators.